Yoshi (Canon)/Paleomario66
Yoshi= |-|Sports Yoshi= |-|Strikers Yoshi= |-|Yoshi w/ Rumblebang= |-|Paper Yoshi= 'Summary' Yoshi is one of the heroes of the Mario series, an ally of Mario and Luigi, and the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is one of the few members of his species who can speak the language of the other characters, though it seems that this is not his first language, since, as in other games, his statements are translated through parentheses. In the Mario series, he is a major character and often acts as a steed for Mario and other protagonists, while in most of the Mario sports and party games, he is a playable character. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C | High 4-C | High 2-A, likely High 1-B. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | High 4-C | 2-C | At least Low 2-C to 2-C | 2-C | Low 2-C | High 2-A Name: T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male (reproduces asexually) Age: Varies; the modern one is 24 years Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Dimensional Storage, Prehensile Tongue, Rainbow Manipulation, Enhanced Marksmanship, After swallowing a foe they are turned into a helpless egg, Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Evolution Manipulation (When shot by Bowser's Devolution Gun, he was unaffected), Teleportation, Egg Generation. Flight w/ Flutter Wings, Flight and Invulnerability w/ Golden Flutter Wings, Enhanced Eyesight w/ Binoculars, Universal Manipulation w/ Wii U GamePad (Evidenced here), Temporary Flight w/ Blimp Fruit, Increased speed and leaving a flaming trail w/ Dash Pepper, Light Emission and Intangibility Nullification w/ Bulb Berry, Flame Breath w/ Power Flower, Increased strength, Invulnerability and Size Manipulation w/ Mega Mushroom, Nigh-Invulnerability, Transmutation and Healing w/ Heart Fruit, Pyrokinesis w/ Super Red Watermelon, Cyrokinesis w/ Super Blue Watermelon, Shapeshifting w/ Mario, Luigi and Wario's Caps. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Laid the smackdown on Kamek numerous times, and scales to Mario) | Large Star level (Comparable to other captains, like Mario, Peach and Diddy Kong, who create a star in their Mega Strikes with a widely expanding space all around) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. With this info, Dream Depot ranges from at least 5-D to infinite-dimensional). Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Large Star level (Launched Raphael the Raven into space, transforming him into a constellation) | Multi-Universe level (Fought Goomboss, who had been powered up by a Power Star, which also acted as an amp for Bowser even after he created universe-sized realms within the walls and paintings. He had to of created the time in the painting as well, as time and space cannot exist without the other. Further evidenced by how Tick Tock Clock is a world entirely based on time. If he didn't, he'd have Inaccessible speed for moving in timeless realms. Now, why universe-sized? Because just Bob-omb Battlefield is described by Mario as a parallel world of some sorts when he calls it a world and compares it to the main verse's realm as a world. We also know Bowser made this pretty much instantly. All the stuff from the original should carry over to the remake, and lastly, we know Bowser created these worlds individually, because Toad describes them as Bowser's "separate" worlds) | At least Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Fought Megahammer, who was under the effects of a Grand Star) | Multi-Universe level (Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Universe level+ (Battled against the Shadow Queen, who had created the Crystal Stars) | High Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Mario and Luigi, who fought Bowser, whom of which annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Yoshi scales to this) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Mario) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While he was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Yoshi moving at all is still around this level of speed) w/ Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. Also reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed) | Immeasurable (Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Yoshi must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes. Not only does Yoshi fight Bowser in this game, but during the story, he's actively chasing Bowser through Dream Depot, so Mario accomplished a toned down version of this feat. Even so, he still scales to the full thing for being a touch faster than Bowser) | Sub-Relativistic (Reacted and landed perfectly fine after being sent to the moon in 6 seconds. Can fight Raphael the Raven, who flew to the moon at this speed as well) | Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Megahammer) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Can duke it out with an unrestricted Doopliss, Sir Grodus and even Shadow Queen) | Immeasurable (Scales to Mario-Kun) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifts and carries Mega Eggdozers and the much heavier Metal Eggdozers. Capable of throwing Mega Eggdozers across several distances and overpowering Bowser with Metal Eggdozers) Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Large Star Class | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Large Star Class | Multi-Universal | At least Universal+ to Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Universal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Universe level | Large Star level | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) | Large Star level | Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Goomboss powered by a Power Star, which provided sufficient enough power to create universe-sized worlds in the paintings and walls) | At least Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Megahammer) | Multi-Universe level (Took hits from Mega Dragon Bowser) | Universe level+ (Traded blows with the Shadow Queen) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Infinite | Extremely high | High | Extremely high | Extremely high | Infinite (Mever shown physically exerted) Intelligence: Unknown (Stated within his Smash Trophy description to have a high I.Q. even when in his youth. But at the same time, how far does this extend? Yoshi has been known for running off cliffs, things that characters with low intellectual capabilities, like Goombas, do)) Standard Equipment: His eggs, a Dash Pepper that enhances his speed, a Blimp Fruit that makes him fly like a hot air balloon, the Bulb Berry that allows him to see anything in the darkness and materialize intangible objects, Morph Bubbles transforms him into vehicles and objects, Watermelons grants him elemental seeds to use as projectiles, Heart Fruit transforms Yoshi into Super Happy Yoshi which makes him faster, stronger, and invincible, Flutter Wing turns him into Winged Yoshi, Golden Flutter Wing grants him unlimited flight and invincibility, Yoshi Stars grant him super speed, invincibility, and flying blast attack, badges from Yoshi's Woolly World that grant abilities such as fire and lava immunity and unlimited fire and ice watermelon, etc. Red, Blue, and Yellow shells allow Yoshi to spit fire, fly, and create earthquakes respectively when they're in his mouth. Weaknesses: He easily panics after being attacked with a rider. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flutter Jump:' Yoshi kicks his feet beneath him, allowing him to achieve even greater air than normal. **'Flutter Stomp:' An offensive variation. Yoshi kicks his feet rapidly, which allows him to rapidly kick a foe that is underneath him. *'Megastrike:' Yoshi utilizes tremendous re-entry force to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. *'Ground Pound:' A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. Yoshi's version is unique from others within the franchise, as Yoshi's sends out stars after hitting the ground. Said stars harm any foe Yoshi's actual slam might've missed. *'Pinpoint:' Yoshi aims extremely precise with a target marker. He'll normally throw eggs using this. *'Egg Attacks:' Yoshi has numerous egg-based attacks. **'Egg Lay:' Yoshi snags a foe with his tongue and swallows them whole. He then turns them into eggs. Weaker characters are transformed like this permanently. Stronger ones can escape. **'Egg Throw:' Yoshi summons an egg from nowhere and throws it at his foe. Normally with the use of "Pinpoint." This attack also has a limited amount of eggs. **'Egg Roll:' Yoshi encases himself in an egg and rolls towards his foe with suprisingly great speed. **'Egg Shield:' Yoshi encases himself, once more, in an egg. But this time, he sits there and uses the outer shell to absorb attacks, thus evading harms way. *'Energy Attacks:' Yoshi can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Yoshi forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Yoshi forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Candy:' Yoshi can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Yoshi's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Yoshi's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Yoshi halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Yoshi's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Yoshi's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Yoshi into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Yoshi into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Yoshi is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Yoshi's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Yoshi or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Yoshi into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Yoshi into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Yoshi carries a few Power-ups with him on his many adventures. **'Wings:' Yoshi has multiple ways of gaining wings and achieving flight. ***'Magical Wings:' Allows Yoshi to fly unhindered for a few minutes before ending. ***'Flutter Wings:' White wings that allow Yoshi to glide indefinitely. ***'Golden Flutter Wings:' Golden wings that allow Yoshi to fly and grants invincibility forever. **'Power Flower:' Gives Yoshi heartburn, allowing him to breathe fire for 25 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Yoshi into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Fruits:' Yoshi has a multitude of Fruits that grant him powers. ***'Super Green Watermelon:' Allows Yoshi to spit watermelon seeds almost like bullets. ***'Super Red Watermelon:' Allows Yoshi to spit multiple fireballs at 3,000°C. ***'Super Blue Watermelon:' Allows Yoshi to spit multiple iceballs that freeze foes upon contact. ***'Blimp Fruit:' Yoshi turns bright blue and balloons up, and spews air from his mouth, allowing him to fly upwards temporarily. ***'Dash Pepper:' Yoshi turns into a crimson orange, dashing forward with exponentiated speed temporarily. ***'Bulb Berry:' Yoshi turns golden yellow and glows, nullifying intangibility temporarily. ***'Heart Fruit:' Turns Yoshi into Super Happy Yoshi, making him nearly invulnerable, able to transmutate foes and objects alike, and, the moment the form is activated, Yoshi's health is completely restored. ***'Invincibility Egg:' Yoshi becomes a rainbow version of himself and becomes nearly invulnerable. Key: Standard | In the Mario Party series | In the Yoshi games | In ''Super Mario 64 DS'' | In ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' | Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle | Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door | Super Mario-Kun NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1